


A song about you

by louist91ily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Multi, first fic, im scared that no one will like this bye, larry - Freeform, one direction - Freeform, producer - Freeform, singer - Freeform, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26562379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/louist91ily/pseuds/louist91ily
Summary: Harry is a small hardworking singer/songwriter who just finished performing his first album in a very small local tour. He has a huge fight with his best friend who was also his producer and now he needs to find a new one because he has a great idea for his new album. Somehow fate makes sure that he and louis cross paths.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Niall Horan/Amelia Woolley, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this my first ever fic so idk sksks but i think it’s gonna be fun and i’m really excited <3

Harry woke up super excited that saturday morning. The sky was clear, something rare for a November day in London, and he had a melody idea for a new song. He quickly got out of bed, grabbed his brown journal from his messy nightstand and headed towards the music room. That room was his favorite place in the world, if you didn’t count being on stage, because the feeling he gets when he is performing is unmatchable. 

Harry spends most of his free time in that room, brainstorming ideas for new songs. The walls are painted in a baby blue color and there is a big dark blue sofa on the one side and a huge piano with a tail on the other side, but he never actually uses them. In the middle you could see a circular custom made rag with his and Niall’s faces. 

That room used to be Niall’s bedroom, before he moved out to live with his girlfriend, Amelia. Niall, is Harry’s best friend since he can remember himself, because they used to be neighbors and classmates. They were inseparable, that’s why they decided to move to London together for college, where Niall studied music production and Harry started studying business but dropped out after the first semester, when he realized that he only cared about music.

He walked through the door and laid on the rag facing down, with his journal open in front of him like he normally does, when it hit him. He had just thought some great lyrics for the melody he woke up with in his head. He immediately started writing down words and sentences, doodling shapes every now and then to keep him focused. 

Suddenly, his phone rang and when he picked it up he saw that it was Niall. He answered as fast as he could and he heard his best friend’s voice on the line. “Good morning mate! How are you?” Niall asked. 

“Hi Niall I was about to call you, I have an amazing song idea! Meet me in the studio in ten minutes” Harry replied.

“Oh it’s one of those days...yeah okay see you then” Niall said and hung up. 

Harry immediately stood up, taking his journal with him back to his room to get ready. He chose a blue, loose pair of pants, a white tshirt and his favorite beanie. After he got dressed, he went to the kitchen, quickly made a cup of coffee, grabbed his keys and rushed out the door. 

When he got to the building, he opened the door quickly to get in, but because he was super focused on the melody, he didn’t see the stranger who was on his way out and he bumped into him. Harry lost his balance and fell on the ground catching only a glimpse of two blue eyes.

“Watch were you are going mate” the man said rudely and left, leaving Harry sitting on the floor alone, covered in coffee, thinking about how someone with so pretty eyes could be so rude. 

He was still confused when he opened the next door that led to the studio 1, where him and Niall normally made his songs. “Hey mate, who was that?” he asked as soon as he saw that Niall was in the room. 

“That was Louis Tomlinson... I can’t believe he had the audacity to come here and ask to buy my studio. Who does he think he is?” Niall replied and it was clear that he was frustrated. 

Of course Harry knew who Louis was, he spent thousands of hours listening to Niall complaining about everything Louis did. He knew that Louis was the best student in their class and Niall was a close second so Louis tried to make Niall’s life difficult, only to be on top. He knew that Louis was an arrogant and selfish person. What he didn’t know was that Louis had such pretty eyes, but with all that hate burning inside of them. Niall had told him everything there was to know about Louis, but Harry never had the chance to actually meet him. He only saw him once, at Niall’s graduation but he didn’t pay attention to him, he was focused on celebrating his best friend. 

“That was THE Louis Tomlinson? And he asked to buy your studio? I hope you declined...” Harry said with a shocked look on his face. He couldn’t imagine Niall without his studio.

“I know right? Of course i said no! But why did he even come back into my life after 2 years? I swear he’s fucking with me. Oh mate what happened to you? Why are you covered in coffee?” Niall asked.

“You were right about him...” Harry said and told Niall about his small encounter with Louis just minutes before. 

“Ugh okay enough about him, we know he’s not worth our time. Let’s get you changed and then you can tell me about your song idea” Niall quickly changed the subject because every time they talked about Louis he would get angry. And so they did, Niall gave Harry an extra tshirt he had in the studio and the two men started experimenting on their new music for hours and hours until it was dark outside. 

They finished their session with big smiles on their faces because the song was coming along better than they could ever wished for. They hugged and they both headed back towards their homes with the promise to meet again tomorrow, with Louis never crossing their minds again since they last talked about him. 

When Harry got home, he showered to and changed into his warmer hoodie and some sweatpants. He laid on his bed, thinking about the five small shows he did in London, performing his first album, thinking that he was living his dream. He turned off the lights and went to sleep feeling happy and proud, believing that he had all that he wanted in life.

——————

The next morning when Harry woke up, it was pouring outside. When he looked out of his window, he saw that the road was looked like a river. He quickly closed his window to prevent the water coming in his room and he sat back on his bed, thinking about last morning when the weather was perfect. 

He decided that he wouldn’t meet with Niall because there was no way he could get to the studio with such a weather. So he texted him and thankfully he agreed, planning on spending the day chilling at home with his girlfriend. 

Harry felt alone once again. He had been feeling like that every now and then over the years, but lately the feeling was getting stronger. He was always focused on his music, so he barely had time to go on dates and find the perfect guy. His last boyfriend, John, wasn’t exactly the ideal guy, he was using Harry more like a bootie call. Only thing he wanted from Harry was to fuck, but Harry wanted more, he wanted to fall in love and live his fairytale. 

He shook his head trying to make his thoughts away and he decided to take a bath. He went to his bathroom and turned on the water, making it as hot as he could and sat on the toilet watching the tub getting full. He was amused by the little things, he appreciated everything and he liked to believe that you could see that through his songs. 

He wasn’t a popular artist, only a few local people knew him and his music, but to him it was everything. He was happy to be doing what he loved, even though it was a lonely road. Of course he wanted to be a big pop star and perform all over the world in the biggest arenas, but he knew that it was very hard to achieve that. 

The tub was now full and he added his favorite strawberry shampoo to complete his bubble bath. He took off his clothes, throwing them on the bathroom floor and got in as quickly as he could so he wouldn’t freeze. The water was hot and it made Harry feel complete, it gave him a warmth he desperately needed but he was too afraid to admit it. 

He sat in the tub for hours, lost in his thoughts until the water was no longer warm. That’s when he decided to get out and when he got his bathrobe on, he headed to the kitchen to make a cup of tea. He put the kettle on and went to get dressed in his warmest clothes. 

When he got back to the kitchen the water was ready and he made his favorite British tea with a bit of sugar. He decided to take his tea back to his room, laying on his bed under the comfort of his blue bed sheets. He grabbed his phone and opened instagram to see what his friends and other random people he followed, were up to. 

Niall had posted a cute picture of Amelia, they were drinking beer at 2 pm, “Typical Niall” Harry thought and laughed. His sister was on a trip to Paris and she was having fun, posting little clips on her story with her friends. He really missed her.It’s been a while since he last saw her, but hopefully he would see her soon because he was going home for Christmas. 

More and more stories of people being happy and Harry was starting to feel alone again, when he saw a story that caught his attention. It was Zayn, another small artist whom Harry met last year and they’ve texted a little, giving each other comments on their music. Zayn came to see Harry last summer on one of his performances and they grabbed a drink together that night, talking about life. 

What caught Harry’s attention though wasn’t Zayn, it was the person Zayn was with. He was in a studio with Louis, yes Louis who made Harry spill coffee all over himself the day before, Louis who didn’t even bother to help Harry when he fell on the ground. 

He hadn’t really thought about that yesterday but now he was furious. Or maybe he wanted to feel something else, rather than empty and alone. “No i’m angry, that’s it” he said out loud like he wanted to make himself believe it. 

So he decided to visit Louis’ profile for the first time ever. Louis was objectively pretty. Not only he had the bluest eyes Harry has ever seen, but his face was giving of a feeling of calmness and he had a really nice body. He didn’t had the chance to make that observation yesterday when they met, if you could actually say that, but now he noticed it. 

He still could understand how someone who looked like that could be so rude to his best mate, who was the kindest person alive. He remembered a saying that usually pretty people where the mean ones and he could confirm it in this situation. But it wasn’t like he was attracted to Louis, how could he? He only found him good looking, but nothing more, he hated him with his whole soul, and Harry wasn’t one to hate easily. 

And that’s when he accidentally liked a post of Louis from 6 years ago. “Shit shit shit” Harry screamed, immediately removing his like. “I’m so stupid” he thought and wished that Louis wouldn’t actually get the notification. He turned off his phone and went to make lunch to take off his mind from what he just did. 

He felt like making a quick salad, with leftover chicken he had in his fridge. And so he did, only taking him ten minutes to cut all the veggies and heating the chicken. He placed the salad in a bowl and be went to his music room to use his free time on his songs. 

His journal was still on the rug, where he left it last morning, when he left so quickly. He laid on the rug and opened it, while eating his salad. He went through everything he wrote, making corrections and adding words where he thought something was missing. 

When he finished his salad, he stood up and walked over to his piano. He sat on the bench and started playing an improvised melody. His fingers pressed the keys with passion and he let his mind and body get lost in the music. Then, he started singing “It’s so hard to keep pretending, i even fooled myself, thinking that i’m happy, alone with no one else...” and he could feel the tears running down his cheeks. “no, i’m happy, i just hate cold days” he whispered and for a second he actually believed it. 

Last night he was genuinely happy, but Harry is one of those people whose mood is affected by the weather. Bad weather meant self doubt and he hates himself when he does that, because he knows his worth. He knows that he’s privileged enough to do what he loves for a living. He has Niall and his family, people who love him and he’s thankful for them. 

Somehow, he stopped playing the sad melody and started playing his favorite song, to cheer himself up. Obviously, the song was Bohemian Rhapsody, he loved doing all the parts and the characters of the song and it always managed to make him smile. When the song ended he felt happier and the tears where long gone. He continued playing for a while and when he played all the songs he could remember off the top of his head, he decided to watch a movie to pass more of his time.

He turned on the tv in his living room, to see that the greatest showman was on and even though he had already seen it a million times he watched it again. By the time the movie ended, it was dark outside so he decided to go to bed early, because he had nothing to actually do. 

He hopped in his bed and grabbed his phone, turning it on for the first time since that morning. His heart skipped a beat when he saw the notification. 

**Louis:** hey aren’t you that fucking idiot who bumped into me yesterday? why are you stalking me?

“Shit he saw it” he thought and quickly tried to make up an excuse. This could easily be one of the top 5 most embarrassing moments of his life. 

**Harry: ** I was just wandering what a selfish person looks like but I guess I know now thanks. 

**Louis: ** aw just say you are sorry for not looking where you are going and leave me alone x

Harry knew that Louis was right, it was his fault after all, but he would rather die than admit that, so he just left him there, never responding. “Who does he think he is... you don’t own the world you fucking arrogant bitch” he screamed at his pillow. He went to sleep that night thinking about everything that Niall told him about Louis and hoping that he’d never had to actually see him again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello im back with a new update <3 it’s been a while but i was busy with school but now im back

The next few days Harry’s life was back to normal. He would wake up, eat some breakfast with his tea or coffee depending on the day. He would meet Niall at the studio, work on his songs all day and then he would go back home, take a shower and sleep. It was his little routine and he had grown into it.

A week after he accidentally liked Louis’ post, his little routine would start to fade. That day, he woke up unknowingly of what was going to happen. He made pancakes for breakfast, feeling like treating himself because his album was coming along really well. He cheered when he made a perfect pancake flip, even tho he was able to do that since he was 7. 

Harry’s second passion had always been cooking. When he was younger, he would sing and cook at his house all them time, using them as an escape from his reality and school. Now, he still uses them to express his feelings, both in his music and in his cooking. It had been a while since he last cooked for someone, but he enjoyed cooking for himself. Pancakes were his favorite breakfast since his was little and he had a feeling that it was going to be a good day. 

He decided to grab a coffee on his say to the studio, because he wasn’t bothered to make one himself, he was feeling happy. And so he did, he grabbed his keys and his journal from the dining table and headed towards the local café. He went in and ordered his usual Vanilla Latte, when he saw two people coming up to him. He immediately recognized one of them, but the other person he hadn’t met him before. 

“Harry omg! Long time no see mate!” Zayn said while he approached him.

“Zayn! Hey how are you?” Harry said and gave Zayn a friendly hug. He had never seen Zayn at that café but he didn’t gave that a second thought, he was glad to see Zayn after a while. 

“I’m really good, i’m working on my new album and it’s actually really decent if I can say so my self” Zayn joked around “Oh, i forgot to introduce you, Harry this is Liam my favorite... umm... guitarist” he said with a bit of hesitation but Harry didn’t even notice “and Liam this is Harry, a friend and a fellow singer” Liam smiled at Harry and they exchanged a handshake. Harry could tell that Liam was a nice guy just from the three seconds the handshake lasted. 

He heard someone calling his name twice, before he realized that his latte was ready. “It was good to see you again mate and nice to meet you Liam! I have to go now but hopefully we can meet again soon, bye loves” he said while taking his coffee from the barista and he left the café to go to the studio. 

By the time he got there, he had already finished his latte so he threw it in the bin. He headed inside the building and screamed from the bottom of lungs “NIAAAAALL I’M HEEEREEEE” before walking through the open the door and going inside the studio room. He was surprised when he met two set of eyes instead of one. “Umm hi?” was the only thing he said, with his cheeks blushing. 

“Hi Harry, this is Louis but he was just leaving” Niall looked relieved now that Harry was there. 

“Oh, we met” Louis said “He’s as much of bitch as you, it’s sad, but now i get why you to get along” he continued.

“I swear to god if you don’t leave i’m going to kill you” Niall said.

“Oh, you wouldn’t dare, but i’m leaving I have places to be. I’ll be back though don’t worry, meanwhile, think about my proposal i’m not taking no for an answer” Louis said and after he flipped them off, he left. 

Harry hadn’t said a word since he got in the room because if he started talking he would start screaming about everything that Louis put Niall through and he would probably cry because of his anger. Who in their right mind thinks it’s fun to lock someone in a room for hours? Who in their right mind just randomly pushes you down the stairs? He was sure that Louis hadn’t had an ounce of compassion in him. 

He turned to Niall to see that he was already staring at him. “Sorry about that” Niall said. 

“Don’t worry darling, it’s not your fault. I hate Louis so much, you didn’t deserve everything he put you through” Harry said and immediately started crying. Niall hugged him and they stayed there silent for a while, till Harry had calmed down. “Thanks, for everything Ni” he whispered and Niall hugged him even tighter. 

“Okay, I’m fine mate, let’s get on with our music” Harry finally said, escaping for Niall’s embrace. They worked on their songs for hours and then they decided to grab dinner together, it’s had been a while since they ate together. 

The closed the studio and they walked arguing on what they wanted to eat. The finally agreed on eating at the local pizza place and they almost ran their instead of walking. They got there and when they found a booth, they took a look at the menus even though they already knew what they wanted. 

The waitress came by their booth and they ordered. Harry chose a pepperoni pizza and Niall a ham and cheese one. They were sitting and talking, waiting for their food, when they saw Zayn and Liam walk in the restaurant. “Hey Zayn! Liam!” Harry waves and smiles at them. 

The two men turn around and when they saw Harry and Niall they smiled back and headed towards them. “Omg who would believe it! We haven’t seen each other for months and now we’ve met twice in one day.” Zayn laughed. 

“True, Niall you know Zayn” harry said and Niall nodded happily “and this is Liam, Zayn’s guitarist” he continued pointing at Liam. Liam smiled and shook hands with Niall. 

“Are you alone? You can join us if you want” Harry offered and they agreed sitting with them at the booth. They ordered as well and they all were having fun and catching up telling stories from the last months. Eventually, the pizzas came and they started eating. Somehow, the conversation got to the point were Harry and Zayn were thinking about making a collab and they were talking excitedly. 

“Omg we should definitely do this it’s gonna be fun, the four of us working together!” Niall said.

“Well... actually my contract says that i can only produce songs with Louis Tomlinson, my music producer. Do you know Louis?” Zayn asked.

“Oh, of course we now Louis he’s the worst human alive to be honest” Niall said.“I guess the collab is off then” he continued giving Harry a look.

“Um yeah... there’s no way I’m working with Louis, we hate each other” Harry added.

“Oh well that’s sad... you can text me if you change your mind though, my offer still stands” Zayn said quickly changed the conversation. Everyone paid for their pizza’s and Zayn and Liam left after a while, leaving Harry and Niall alone. 

“I hope you are not considering working with Louis” Niall said “because if you are, I’m never talking to you again”.

“No, i’d rather loose my ability to sing than work with him” Harry reassured him. They decided to go too, Niall going back home to Amelia and Harry going back home alone. On his way there he was thinking about Zayn. He knew that their voices would be perfect together and a song like that could be their chance to hit bigger audiences. But on the other hand, it was Louis and Harry wanted nothing to do with him. 

He finally arrived at his house and when he got in, he was so tired. He laid on his bed and did some investigation, he searched for Louis on google. There wasn’t much though, only that he was from Doncaster and that he graduated first in his class, which Harry knew already. Then he put on his headphones and listen to some of the songs Louis had produced and Harry found himself actually liking them. He didn’t give any credit to Louis though, he was sure the songs were great because of the lyrics, the melody and the artists’ voices. And somehow he fell asleep, listening to music without even taking a shower or getting his clothes off. 

——————

Harry without knowing how, he found himself hanging out with Zayn and Liam more and more over the next few weeks. Niall would sometimes hang out with them, but most of the times he would find excuses because he didn’t want to accidentally run into Louis. 

It was a Sunday morning and Harry, Zayn and Liam had made plans to go for brunch. Niall called Harry last minute to tell him that something had come up, but he knew that he was lying. He was missing Niall, yeah they’ve been seeing each other almost every day working on music, but it wasn’t the same.

Harry open his contacts and found Zayn’s number. After a few seconds Zayn answered, “Hey mate, good morning”. 

“Good morning to you too, Niall is not coming again, he said that he has to help Amelia with a project, but we all know it’s probably just an excuse” Harry said. 

“Oh, it’s okay don’t worry i get it. Anyway see you at 11!” Zayn said and ended the call. 

Harry was left in silence again, so he decided to blast some music. He chose his favorite playlist and he took off his clothes for a quick shower. When he walked past the mirror he looked at his reflection but he felt like something was missing. That’s when he decided that he would go get another tattoo. 

He had many tattoos, of all sizes and shapes, some with meanings and others were just drunk ideas. He always went with Niall to the same tattoo artist, but Niall never got any. He was just going there for moral support, or to make fun of Harry for the drunk stupid tattoos they would decide together. 

He finally stopped looking at his reflection and hoped in the shower. Many ideas passed in his head, but when he finished showering he had decided. He would get a little ghost on his arm. Happy with his decision, he went back in his bedroom to get ready for the brunch. He wore two sweaters because it was cold outside, grabbed his keys and left his apartment. 

He half walked, half danced his way there and if you saw him you might think he was crazy, with his hair waving in the wind, but he didn’t care at all. That’s the type of person Harry was, he didn’t care about what others thought about him. He finally arrived at the brunch place where he found Liam and Zayn already sitting at a table for four. 

“Hey guys, I’m here!” he made his presence known as soon as he opened the door. The two guys, and everyone else who was there, turned and looked at him. They smiled and waved excitedly. “Hey Harry! We were just talking about you” Liam said. 

“Oh you were? That’s sounds like an interesting topic” Harry laughed and sat on one of the empty chairs opposite of them. “So what are we ordering?” he asked. 

Liam and Zayn looked at each other with a meaning and then Zayn said “Well... we’re actually waiting for Louis”. Harry froze for a few seconds “Louis? oh i see” 

Harry hadn’t really talked with Louis because every time he was hanging out with the other two and Louis would come he would make excuses that he had to go and since Louis would always come a few hours later he got away with it. But this time it was different, he couldn’t leave because he had just gotten there, he would have to just try to ignore Louis for the next couple of hours. 

“Harry? Is that okay with you?” Liam asked and Harry could tell by the look on his face that it wasn’t the first time he was asking. 

“Yeah, yeah he’s not my favorite person but i’ll manage his presence for a few hours” Harry half joked hoping they would understand that he was serious. 

“Who isn’t your favorite person?” Harry heard a voice coming from his right. Of course it was Louis who sat next to him with a smirk on his face. 

“You” Harry replied blandly, but Louis smirk just got bigger. 

“Oh love, we both know you are secretly obsessed with me” he said and Harry could feel his cheeks getting red. He wasn’t sure if it was because he was getting angry or because he low key knew that what Louis was saying had a bit of truth. 

“Oh get over yourself, you are not that special” Harry replied and thankfully Zayn got in the way and changed the conversation. Zayn and Liam ordered pancakes with strawberries to share, Harry got chocolate pancakes and Louis went for an english breakfast and some tea. 

The brunch, in Harry’s surprise went smoothly, except a few times when Louis was teasing him. He still didn’t like Louis’ company but he wasn’t mad he stayed for brunch. “All right mates, it was nice to see you again we should do this again, the four of us” Liam said and him and Zayn got up to leave. 

“Yeah sure, i’d be happy to. Goodbye lovebirds” Louis said and give Harry a teasing punch. Harry also waved and Zayn and Liam left them alone. 

“Lovebirds?” Harry asked. 

Louis looked at him with a confused look on his face “Oh you didn’t know? They’ve been dating for a couple of months” he said.

“Wait really? I thought Liam was Zayn’s guitarist” Harry said under his breath because he felt embarrassed. How couldn’t have he noticed before? How many times was he just third wheeling them? All those embarrassing thoughts filled Harry’s mind until Louis broke the silence.

“I hope you wont stop hanging out with them now that you know they are gay, your friendship is good for them, they’ve been happier lately” Louis said and it was the first time Harry had seen him so serious, he really cared about his friends, Harry thought.

“I’m gay myself so of course I wasn’t planning on abandoning them, I’m just shocked that I hadn’t connected the dots earlier” he said. 

Louis’ face went from a surprised looked to the smirk he had when he firstly came to the brunch, “Oh you are gay huh? Good to know” he replied and Harry’s face turned red again. 

“So i should go too, i have other things to do. Oh that reminds me i have to call Niall” Harry said and took his phone from the table and dialed Niall’s number. 

Louis was staring him in silence and when Harry put down his phone without getting an answer from Niall, he asked “So what’s this other thing you have to do?” 

Harry looked at him and replied “I was planning on getting another tattoo, if you must know” 

Louis stood up and said “Okay lets go”. 

Harry froze in his seat and then he finally said “What? But I- I always go with Niall also I don’t even like you why would you come with me?”

Louis wouldn’t take no for and answer so Harry just gave in and the walked together in silence to the tattoo studio, he always went. It was a weird silence because Harry hadn’t been alone with Louis again but at the same time it was calming, he didn’t feel the pressure to talk. 

“So here we are” Harry said and pushed the door open. 

“Have you decided what you are getting?” Louis asked and you could tell he was intrigued, Harry might haven’t noticed but Louis was amazed by him. Louis admired his music, his personality, his curly hair, his pretty green eyes. 

“Yeah I want to get a mini ghost on my arm” Harry smiled confidently. 

“How about you let me pick what you’ll get” Louis said in Harry’s surprise. 

He turned to look at him. “Why would I ever let you do that, what do you even know about tattoos?” Harry asked. 

“Don’t you trust me?” was all Louis said. 

Harry of course didn’t trust Louis, after all he had been torturing his best friend for all those years. But at the same time he was curious what would Louis choose. “Okay, fine I trust you” he said and he was honestly surprised with himself but he already had so many stupid tattoos one more wouldn’t make a difference. 

“Okay perfect, wait here i’m going to submit my request to the artist, it’s going to be perfect” Louis smirked and left. 

Harry was left alone so he started getting his two sweaters off, so he could get the tattoo. Louis came back a few minutes later with Ed, the tattoo artist, and he stared at Harry. 

“Wow curly, nice body you have hidden under all those clothes. And i see you have many tattoos as well, hmmm good” Louis mumbled. 

Ed made Harry lay on the bed on his stomach because Louis wanted him to get the tattoo on his back. He could feel his eyes never leaving his back and wandered what he had gotten himself into. 

When Ed finished, Harry was really curious to see what was going to be on his back forever, so he asked Louis to take a picture. Louis took his phone and after he snapped the picture he gave it back to Harry. 

Harry looked at the phone for a few seconds and then he finally said “I actually love this wtf”

“Of course you do, i chose it” Louis smiled.

Harry didn’t know how he found himself in that situation but he had just gotten a cute cat tattoo with “Louis” written inside the collar, on his back designed by Louis, Louis who his best friend hated and yet here he was with him instead of Niall and that’s when his phone started ringing...


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i’m back again with a new update yay! if you like the story (or if you don’t?) you can dm me or leave a comment bc it gives me motivation to keep writing <3

He looked at the screen in shock, not knowing what to do. It was Niall, who had probably seen the missed call from Harry and decided to call him back. 

“Aren’t you gonna answer that mate?” Louis asked curiously. He was sure it was Niall just by looking at the frightened look on Harry’s face. 

“Um... I- I yeah, no I’m gonna call him back later. I have to go, bye Louis I still hate you but I love the tattoo” Harry mumbled and run out of the shop leaving Louis confused standing there not knowing what to do. 

Harry walked for a while trying to calm himself down, he knew he had just betrayed his best friend by hanging out with Louis and he also got a tattoo without him. After a few walks around the block he headed back to his apartment, because he couldn’t handle the cold anymore, he could barely feel his nose which had turned pink from the freezing air. 

He unlocked the door, and immediately ran into his bedroom and dived in his bed. His thoughts were racing so fast he couldn’t make sense of them, so he tried to take deep breaths so he would feel better. He knew most people wouldn’t react that way, but he loved Niall with his whole heart and he couldn’t believe he had actually done that. He didn’t even like Louis, why was he dumb enough to go there with him?

Finally he started to calm down and so he took his phone out of his pocket and called Niall back. 

“Hey mate, how did the brunch go?” Niall answered happily with a joking tone. 

“Hey Niall, it was okay i guess... Louis was there too...” Harry replied and you could hear the guilt in his voice. 

“Louis? Omg thank god I didn’t come then. How was it hanging out with the devil? hahaha” Niall continued joking but Harry knew he low-key meant it. “Oh also, what were you calling me about? Sorry i didn’t answer, I fell asleep again”

Harry took a deep breath before answering. “Well it actually wasn’t that bad to be honest, I didn’t pay much attention to him, maybe that’s why. Also did you know that Zayn and Liam are dating??” Harry asked trying to make Niall’s attention go on them so he could buy time to break the news to him. 

“Omg they do? I always thought there was something going on between them, but since they never said something I didn’t wanted to just assume. Is that why you were calling?” Niall asked again. 

“Actually no. I have to tell you something but you have to promise you won’t get mad...” Harry emphasized on the last words. 

“Oh. Well whatever you did I’m sure it’s not that bad. You can tell me everything Harry, you are my best mate.” Niall reassured him. 

“Okay here it goes” Harry sighted “So I was thinking this morning about getting a new tattoo right? And I called you so we could go together and um- Louis? um- he offered to go with me because you didn’t answer right? Of course I said no but um- somehow I now have a cat named Louis on my back?” Harry mumbled. 

“YOU HAVE WHAT?” Niall screamed. “Omg what the fuck mate. I knew you had done something stupid but this?? Okay I know I promised I wouldn’t get mad but you did our tradition with someone else? and that someone is Louis of all people omg” Niall was shouting on the line. 

And that’s when Harry started crying. “I know, I’m sorry, the last thing I wanted to do was to hurt you Niall, you are my best friend. Please don’t get mad, I don’t know what I would do without you” Harry said through his tears. 

“I just can’t believe this. I’m not mad at you I’m actually disappointed and don’t worry I’ll get over this but it’s gonna take a few days mate... I hope you understand.” Niall said. 

Harry nodded even though Niall couldn’t see him and he said “Yeah I get it, I would do the same in your place. Again, I’m so so sorry and when you feel ready to talk you’ll know were to find me.” and ended the call. 

He sat there in silence for a while, lost in his thoughts. Then he stood up and headed to his music room to let out his feelings the only way he knew how, through his music. 

He sat on the piano bench and let his fingers slide on the keys, the melody that came out was angry but sad, just like him. 

“Why, oh why, did I do that, why did I let you get in my head, how could I betray my best friend. How did this happen, I hate you but mostly hate myself” he sang with passion. 

He blamed more himself than he blamed Louis because he could have said no, he could have went home and everything would be okay. But no, Louis had something attractive about him, even though Harry would never admit it out loud, Louis knew how to convince people to do things, and Harry was a victim oh that. 

The phone rang and took Harry out of his absence of thoughts. He run to it hoping it would be Niall ready to forgive him. To his surprise though, it was an unknown number. 

“Hello?” he answered. 

“Hey Harry, it’s Louis” he heard the voice on the line, but he didn’t need him to tell him who he was, he could recognize that voice and that accent anywhere. 

“Louis, oh. How do you have my number?” he asked confused, why was Louis calling him out of nowhere?

“Zayn gave it to me, I wanted to make sure you were okay, you seemed upset when you left before.” Louis explained. 

“Why do you even care? Of course I’m not okay, Niall is disappointed in me! Do you understand that I just betrayed my best mate?” Harry said heatedly. He wanted to make Louis stop talking to him, he needed to, because he was starting to like him as a friend and he couldn’t be able to live with himself if he did that to Niall. 

“Oh wow. Sorry I tried to befriend you curly. Of course it’s always my fault, everything is always Louis’ fault. Please, you are as responsible for this as I am. Just admit you like hanging out with me, sorry I tried to see if you are okay” Louis screamed and ended the call. 

Harry was once again left alone with his thoughts, on the one hand, it was a pleasant surprise that Louis called to see if he was okay but on the other hand, it was because of him he was in this mess on the first place. So he wasn’t sure what to think, he didn’t like that it was a pleasant surprise though. This was the only proper time he hang out with him, how could he like his company? Especially after knowing the real Louis, the bully Louis, the arrogant Louis, the self centered Louis. 

With all of these thoughts racing in his head heate his dinner, a grilled cheese sandwich because he couldn’t bother to actually cook something. With the same thoughts he took another shower hoping it would take the weight off his shoulders, which didn’t, and with the same thoughts he went to sleep early that night. 

——————

The next morning he woke up late, exhausted because he had been crying all night. It took him a few seconds to remember what had happened and when he did, he started crying again. 

He and Niall had plans to record that day but obviously that wasn’t going to happened after yesterday. He didn’t want to be alone though so he decided to call Zayn. 

“Good morning Zayn, sorry if I interrupt but I was wandering if you wanted to hang out. Niall and I had a fight yesterday and I guess our plans are canceled. I really don’t want to be alone right now” Harry immediately said. 

“Oh good morning to you too Harry. Of course, you are always welcome to hang out with us. We are at the studio right now though, but you can still come here and we’ll can go for dinner later.” Zayn replied. 

Harry felt so thankful for Zayn at that moment he completely forgot that Louis would probably be at the studio as well, since he was Zayn’s producer. He got dressed as quickly as he could, every second passing he felt more and more sick.

He took the bus because the studio Zayn was at was kind of far and in fifteen minutes he arrived to the closest bus stop. He got off, and headed towards the studio. 

He had texted Zayn a few minutes ago, letting him know that he was almost there, so when he arrived, Zayn was already there waiting for him. 

“Hey mate, thanks for letting me crush here” Harry said. 

“Of course, you can always count on us” Zayn replied with a big smile on his face, warming Harry’s heart. He knew they would never replace Niall, but it was nice to have someone, to know that they have your back no matter what. 

They went together inside, where they found Liam and Louis waiting. 

“Oh” Harry simply said. 

“Yeah” Louis looked him in the eyes for a couple of seconds and then turned his look away. That few seconds were enough to make Harry’s heart beat faster. 

“Hey Harry, good to see you again mate” Liam said to break the silence and gave Harry a friendly hug. 

He sat down to the empty couch on the opposite side of the room that Louis was. He didn’t look at Louis at all for the next few hours, he admired Zayn singing and Liam cheering him up. He could feel eyes burning holes on his head, it was Louis who kept staring at him the whole time. 

Harry didn’t realize it but he fell asleep there on the couch and when he woke up the only person in the room was Louis. 

“Where did they go?” he asked still not looking at Louis. 

“They went to get us food, they thought that because you were asleep it would be better to eat here.” Louis replied.

Harry nodded and finally looked at Louis. He had taken off his black hoodie and now he was only wearing only a white tank top, showing off his toned arms. Harry noticed for the first time that Louis’ hands were covered in tattoos. He find that quite attractive. 

“What the fuck Harry, no no no” he thought to himself. 

“So, curly do you have any songs i could hear?” Louis asked curiously. 

Harry couldn’t understand Louis, maybe that’s why he found him so interesting. “Yeah I have, but why are you acting like nothing happened yesterday? Also why are you being so nice to me when you made Niall’s life hell? It just doesn’t make sense, it makes it hard for me to hate you when you act like that” he replied. 

“I know I was an ass to Niall, but that’s in the past, would i change what I did? No, but it doesn’t mean I’m not sorry. Also who said you have to hate me? Just give in little prince, just give in I know you want to.” Louis smiled. 

“Niall is my best mate...You made him miserable...I have to hate you... I’m not gonna give in, Louis, I really want him to start talking to me again, I would choose him over you any day.” Harry said confidently. 

Somehow, in less than a second, Harry saw Louis’ eyes so close to him. He really had the prettiest eyes he had ever seen. 

“Curly, I know you will” Louis said. Harry could feel his breath on his mouth, that’s how close they were. 

He looked down at Louis’ lips, they were small and he didn’t know why he felt the urge to kiss them. Thankfully, he heard the door opened and he pushed Louis away. 

“I promise you I won’t.” Harry whispered. 

Louis ran to the piano and pretended that he had been playing a melody when Zayn and Liam came in the room. 

“Harry! You are awake!” Liam said happily. 

“Yeah, sorry I fell asleep, I must have been exhausted” Harry apologized. 

“No worries mate, it’s okay.” Zayn said with a big smile on his face. “So, we went to the nearby Mexican place, I hope you like fajitas.” he continued. 

“I sure do!” Harry smiled. 

They moved to the room next door, where was the kitchen and a big dining table. Liam and Zayn sat next to each other, so Harry was forced to sit next to Louis. He was trying really hard not to think about what had happened just minutes before. 

“I can’t believe it’s the first of December already.” Liam said “Cheers to us” he continued and raised his glass of cola. 

“So what are your plans for Christmas?” Louis asked. 

“Well we are going to my parents, I’m gonna introduce Liam to them.” Zayn said with the biggest smile on his face.

“I’m going to visit my family as well, I haven’t seen them in a while” Harry replied. 

“Well I’m planning on staying here in London by myself.” Louis said bluntly “I’m not the biggest Christmas fan.”

Harry was curious about why Louis wasn’t going to visit his family but he didn’t dare to ask, not wanting to seem like he cared. After a while the finished their dinner and everyone headed to a different direction to go home.

Harry got in the bus and when he arrived at his stop he got out and walked up to his apartment. He unlocked the door, went straight to his kitchen, grabbed a wine glass and poured himself the maximum amount of red wine the glass could hold without spilling, and headed to his bedroom. He turned the water on in the tab and when he got undressed he sat there until his glass was empty. He then wore his pjs and tucked himself in the bed. 

All he could think of though was, those thin red pretty lips and how dangerous was to like them. He liked dangerousness, he liked feeling on the edge but of course he didn’t like Louis, why did that thought even crossed his mind. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heyyy guys thanks for reading ily all <3

The next morning when he woke up, Harry had a missed call from Liam. He ignored it from a few minutes because he wanted to actually wake up before talking to anyone. He got out of bed and walked up to his window to see if it was still raining. He had barely slept the previous night, not because he was thinking about Louis, but because there was a storm outside. Or at least that’s what he was telling himself.

He opened the window and to his surprise the sunlight hit him hard, blinding him. It was a perfect sunny day, not looking like a December day in London at all. It almost felt like summer. Harry was really happy about that, he loved sunny days so he was sure it was going to be a great day.

He went to his kitchen and opened his fridge to see what he had home to cook for breakfast and of course it was empty. He couldn’t remember the last time he had gone shopping. He should be concerned, but it wasn’t the first time so he just didn’t bother to care anymore. Yes he was in his early 20s but that didn’t mean that he had to be a responsible adult just yet, he still had all his life ahead of him.

He went back to his bedroom and after taking all his clothes off, he went to take a quick shower. He once again stopped in front of the mirror and turned his back trying to see the cat tattoo. He smiled to himself because it was actually really cute if you excluded the fact that Louis chose it. He shook his head and hopped in the shower.

When he was done, he got out, wrapped in his robe and decided to call Liam back.

“Hey mate, sorry I was asleep, how are you?” Harry said as soon as Liam answered the phone.

“Good morning mate, it’s okay don’t worry, we were just calling to see if you wanted to hang out again today at our apartment... um I- I mean Zayn’s apartment” Liam’s voice faded at the end.

Harry realized that the boys didn’t know he knew about their relationship so he wanted to assure him that he wasn’t going to judge them.

“Hey Liam, it’s okay, I know that you and Zayn are together, Louis told me the other day. I know it wasn’t his place to tell but it was kinda obvious, you guys have great chemistry. Also I just wanted to tell you that I’m into guys as well so if you were worried i was going to judge you, trust me, I would never. Anyway, I would love to come!” he said

“Thank you mate, this means so much. Okay great we’ll see you later then around three? Oh Louis is coming as well, Zayn thought we should let you know.” Liam replied with a shaky voice and Harry knew he was happy by his reaction to him and Zayn dating.

“Yeah of course see you then! Bye mate” he said and hung up the phone. Then he realized what Liam had just said. Louis would be there too. Louis. It’s okay, he could do this, he could spend another evening with him. His only hope was that Niall wouldn’t find out, because that’s the reason he wasn’t talking to him in the first place.

He sure knew that Niall wouldn’t like the fact that him and Louis almost kissed last night. He replayed the scene in his head again, for a millionth time that day. Louis was so close to him, their lips almost touching and clearly there was much tension between them. At that moment he knew he wanted to kiss him but the guys came back at the right time. He low-key wanted to know what would have happened if they hadn’t, would they end up kissing? Or would Louis just make fun of him more, just like he bullied Niall all those years? He didn’t even know if Louis was into men. 

He hit his head on the door, that’s how lost in his thoughts he was, but thankfully the hit brought him back to reality.

“Shit Harry watch were you are going” he said to himself.

He got dressed in his favorite green crewneck, that matched with his eyes, making them pop more, a loose pair of jeans and his favorite green pair converse. He was going to the local supermarket to get things, so he could get enough supplies for the next month or so. He really despised shopping for food, but he adored shopping for clothes and he was okay with that.

Since the day was sunny and no clouds were in sight, Harry decided to walk there. It wasn’t far, it was just a 15 minute walk and he could use some exercise. He was generally a fit guy with strong long arms and legs, but lately he wasn’t as active as he wanted to.

He grabbed his reusable shopping bags, his keys and his wallet but when he got to his apartment door, he stopped.

“Something is missing” he said out loud and run back to his bedroom to get his sunglasses and his favorite bucket hat. He had so many bucket hats that if he wore them all at the same time, they would probably hit the ceiling.

He checked himself one last time in the mirror before leaving for real his apartment. He almost slide down the stairs, he would fight anyone who disagreed that sliding was way more fun than walking and then he opened the building’s main door taking a deep breath to take in all the air he could possibly get. The air wasn’t anything special, it was just polluted city air but Harry loved it. He loved the smell of adventure. The smell of freedom. The smell that everyone was doing their own thing. The smell of being happy.

He continued walking, lost in the music that was blasting through his headphones. The weather was perfect and he was happy to be alive.

Soon, he arrived at the nearby supermarket and after he took a shopping cart out of the huge line, he went inside. Unexpectedly, even though he hated shopping, his mood was so good that day so he decided he wasn’t going to let anything ruin it. He was just going to pretend he enjoyed wandering in those endless aisles full of anything he could think of.

He took as many items he could, both snacks and actual meal ingredients, but mostly snacks, hoping they would last him for at least another month. He only needed to take some pasta before he could finally go home.

He walked up to aisle 28 and then proceeded to just throw in his cart two packages of every kind of pasta he could find. He was about to grab the spaghetti when he noticed that there was only one left. He quickly reached his hand to take it, but instead of the feeling of the plastic wrap he felt his fingers brushing against someones hand.

He looked up shocked and he was once again looking in those beautiful blue eyes. Louis was just a bit shorter than him but he could still see his eyes staring at him.

“Oh you have to be fucking kidding me” Harry said with a sigh “I’m gonna be seeing u everywhere I go now?” he continued. 

“Oh hey there curly, get your hand off me and let me have my pasta” Louis greeted him.

“No, I saw it first so just leave me alone, I have to see you later at Zayn’s that’s enough time for today or probably for the rest of the year” Harry argued.

“Just give me my fucking pasta mate you have enough to eat for two years or something, i just came to get one to eat for lunch, don’t be selfish” Louis tried arguing back but Harry wasn’t going ti admit that he was right.

“No i want this one specifically to eat for MY lunch today so back off” he said and pull the package out of Louis’ hands and putting it in his cart. Then he turned around and almost run to the nearest cash register to pay as fast as he could so he could get away from Louis.

He had so many items though, it took a while for the cute cashier to finish, and Harry could see Louis with the corner of his eye standing still at the door.

“Thank you for your patience Gabriel” Harry said after checking his name tag “also may I say you look lovely today” he added with a little wink before leaving.

Harry put the bags in his cart and walked towards the exit. He passed by Louis without looking at him, but as soon as he walked out he stopped, standing still.

“It’s fucking raining. Great.” he said out loud. 

“It’s never too late to give me my pasta” he heard Louis’ voice coming from behind him.

“Oh it’s your fucking fault, my day was going perfect until you showed up” Harry had turned to look at Louis. “So I’m definitely not giving you my food.”

“Well I guess you’re making me lunch then, where’s you car? I’m gonna follow you to your house.” Louis replied.

“First of all, who do you think you are to just invite yourself to MY house? Second of all I walked here you won’t find my car.” Harry said. 

“Oh great, then I’ll drive you home and in exchange you will make me spaghetti carbonara and I will forget that you technically stole it from my hands.” Louis tried to make a deal but Harry was not having it.

“No thanks, I prefer to walk in the rain than have you take me home” he said and left.

He was struggling though because the rain was heavy and he had bought half the store so he had to carry a lot of bags. Half way there, he was wet from head to toe when Louis, who apparently had been following him, stopped the car next to him.

“Have you changed your mind yet?” he simply asked. 

“Oh shut up.” Harry said and got in the car. He couldn’t believe that he was actually going to make lunch for him, that Louis was going to come to his apartment. They didn’t talk for the next few minutes of the drive except when Harry was giving directions to his building.

They got out of the car and walked together to the building door, still exchanging no words, they took the elevator because Harry was holding all those bags which Louis didn’t offered to help carry.

The elevator stopped at the third floor and the two men got out, Harry reached in his pocket to find his keys. When he found them, he opened the door and started putting everything he had bought to their place, completely ignoring Louis. 

Louis stood still for a moment taking a good look at the place, Harry’s apartment wasn’t huge, but it was very tidy and modern. The color scheme was in blue shades, Harry’s favorite color. Louis followed Harry in the kitchen and sat at the dining table, still not saying a word.

Harry after he finished tidying up everything he turn around and saw that Louis had been staring him all that time.

“I know I’m pretty, but can you stop staring at me? It’s getting weird.” Harry told Louis. 

“Oh, I wasn’t staring at you don’t flatter yourself curly.” Louis said clearly lying and took his phone out if his pocket to pretend he was busy.

It was almost 1pm so Harry decided to get started on lunch. He took his best pan out and purred in water to boil. Meanwhile he cut the bacon and cooked it in the frying pan. As soon as the water was hot enough, he took the spaghetti that had caused all of this and put them in the water. He purred in the cream, an egg, pepper and some shredded cheese in a bowl and whisked them until they were one creamy texture. He then took the spaghetti and mixed them with the sauce he had just made and the bacon.

Louis was admiring him from afar and Harry knew that because he could see his reflection on the glass cupboards, but he preferred to say nothing. After he mixed all the ingredients and the food was ready he turn around to face Louis.

“Okay princess food is ready do u want me to feed you too, or is making the food enough for you?” Harry asked sarcastically. 

“Oh, if you offer then I’d love to” Louis replied in the same sarcastic tone.

Harry just rolled his eyes and took two full plates to the table where Louis had been sitting all that time.

“Here you go, this is the first and last time I even cool for you.” he said and gave Louis his plate.

They both started eating and Harry could admit he’d outdone himself that day, it tasted super tasty and Louis seemed to be enjoying it too.

“Not gonna lie curly, I’m glad you insisted on buying the last package because this is the best carbonara I have ever eaten in my entire life. Who knew you were good at cooking as well. Is there anything you aren’t good at?” Louis asked.

“We’ll thank you, cooking is my second passion. And yeah you can tell I’m a bad friendyou are literally at my house, you, my best friend’s bully are eating lunch at my house. So yeah you can say i suck at being a good friend.” Harry said with a sigh.

“Oh don’t think like that, he’ll get over it one day, he can’t stay mad at you forever. He’ll eventually have to forgive me too I guess.” Louis said.

“I’m sure he will forgive me, but I don’t see that happening if you don’t stop being obsessed with me. You are literally every where i go mate.” Harry tried to make a point. 

“Oh, how can I live now that you know my secret!” Louis was a drama queen and pretended to faint.

“Seriously now?” Harry was smiling but as soon he realized, he stop. He didn’t want for Louis to think that he was enjoying his company.

“Now it’s the part were you kiss me you fool. Don’t keep your princess waiting.” Louis joked still laying on the floor.

“You wish. I’m never going to kiss you. Ever.” Harry replied. 

“Oh come on. Don’t be a fun killer. Just kiss me on the cheek or something.” Louis insisted. 

Harry still doesn’t know why, but he stood up from his chair, and kneeled next to Louis. He lower his face to almost touch Louis’ cheekbones, breathing him in, slowly. Harry must admit that Louis smelled really nice, he smelled like vanilla. After a few seconds, he gave in and kissed softly Louis’ cheek, he wasn’t surprised when he felt his soft skin on his lips, he could tell that Louis had the smoothest skin just by looking at him.

“My prince, thank you for saving me, I’ll be forever grateful.” Louis continued the joke. “Can we take a selfie to remember this historical moment of our happy ending?”

“Ugh fine. But i still hate you.” Harry said and laid down next Louis. Louis took his phone from the floor next to him, held it high above their heads and took the picture. He lowered his hands so they could both see it.

“It’s kinda cute.” Harry said. They were both smiling in the picture and their smiles looked genuine. If someone saw the selfie without knowing them, he would never guess that they hated each other. 

“Stop it Harry, you just said you hate me and you know the feeling is mutual.” Louis replied.

“Yeah i know.” Harry said and stood up. He could feel his cheeks burning red, but he didn’t know why. Like Louis said, they hated it each other, yet he was at his house.

Harry took the empty plates from the table and went to the sink to clean them. Louis got up as well and headed towards Harry’s fridge.

“What do you have to drink?” he asked while opening fridge.

“Wow, rude. Yeah, suit yourself I guess.” Harry replied.

“I’m the rude one? You didn’t offer to your guest anything to drink!” Louis argued back.

“Well I didn’t invite you but whatever i don’t wanna argue with you. I’m going to play some music and then get ready to go to Zayn’s. You are free to leave whenever you want.” Harry said and when to his music room.

He sat on the piano bench and started playing random chords and notes composing a nostalgic tune and singing under his breath. He had been so carried away, that he didn’t notice that Louis had been sitting in the corner of the room listening to him, until he spoke. 

“So now that you and Niall aren’t talking, have you gave Zayn’s proposition about the collab a second thought?” he said.

Harry stopped suddenly, he had forgotten that Louis was still at his house, but he was mostly curious how long had he been there with out him noticing.

Harry turned around and saw Louis sitting in the corner. “How long have you been there? Also my final answer was no, we aren’t having this discussion again.” he said.

“Oh, it’s been like an hour. Ugh, your loss then curly. Anyway you better get ready, we are leaving for Zayn’s in ten minutes.” Louis said and left the room leaving Harry alone. 

Harry went to his bedroom and changed entirely his clothes that had dried on him. His brain wasn’t thinking when they got home so he had completely forgotten that his clothes were soaking wet. He chose a different pair of jeans and a black hoodie. When he got dressed and he had fixed his hair, he went to the living room to find Louis sitting there watching something on his phone.

“Do you want me to drive you there? It would be stupid to go with two cars.” Louis asked.

Harry really wanted to say no, but he knew Louis had a point so he just nodded and the two guys left the apartment. In car the silence was so loud but there’s nothing Harry could do about it. He was trying to interact with him as less as possible but it wasn’t going as planned, after all he was sitting in Louis’ car after having him for lunch at his house.

They arrived at Zayn’s apartment and Harry knock on the door.

“Hey mate welcome! How are you- Oh hey Louis, did you two um- come together?” Zayn looked surprised.

“Hey mate, I’m great what about you? And um, yeah I guess we did” Harry simply replied, giving Zayn a look that he didn’t want to talk about it and thankfully Zayn got the message.

“Hey guys you came just in time, the game is about to start!” Liam said coming from the kitchen with four beers in his hand, giving each one of them a can.

They enjoyed the football, drinking their beers and commenting on the game. When it ended, with their team winning of course, they decided to play some fifa and Harry ended teaming up with Louis because ziam wanted to play together. They obviously lost because either they didn’t talk to each other or if they did speak the would only scream how useless the other one was. 

The rest of the evening went by smoothly with minor arguments between Harry and Louis. It was getting late and so the two of them were about to leave so everyone could get a rest.

“Bye guys! See you soon.” Harry said and both him and Louis left and headed straight towards Louis’ car.

“So um, good night Louis.” Harry said when they arrived at his building.

“Night.” Louis simply replied and drove off in the dark.

The first thing Harry did when he got home was to take a hot shower, hoping the water would wash his guilt away. He wasn’t feeling guilty about hanging out with Louis anymore, but quite the opposite. He was feeling guilty that he wasn’t guilty.

He then went to the kitchen and ate some cereal for dinner while playing games on his phone. This was his favorite time of the night, having nothing to do and just wasting his time on games no one liked anymore. He was still sitting in the kitchen when he received a message.

**Niall:** low mate... really low. 


End file.
